


Love and Comfort

by Valaskia



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Harem, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Jon and his siblings share a close bond of love and comfort.The writer would like to remind everyone that this is a fictional story about fictional characters and he in no way endorses, supports or condones relationships with minors that could be deemed inappropriate. No one will force you to read.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a nightmare and runs to Jon's room for comfort.

It was close by. She could smell it. She was running on all fours, her face close to the ground, chasing after the scent of a deer. Her mouth was watering. She could already see it just a short distance ahead. She was closing in fast. Suddenly to her left was the sound of twigs snapping underfoot. It was a human. She had gotten caught up in the chase and hadn’t noticed until it was too late. There was a twanging sound and then pain. As she collapsed on the forest floor, unable to breathe, her life slowly fading she wondered at how she had suddenly gone from predator to prey.

 

Arya’s eyes snapped open, and she jolted up in bed, panting, her heart beating fast in her chest. It was just a dream, but it had been so real. She was sure she was dying, but it was just a nightmare. She looked around her bedchamber and slowly climbed out of bed, dressed in a woolen nightgown and headed towards the door before wandering down the hall, creeping on quiet feet towards her favorite brother’s bedroom. Her mother hated him because he was a bastard, but she loved him. He was always kind to her, and he always had time to spar with her. Whenever she had a nightmare, he was there late at night to comfort her. As she crept into his room, she closed and bolted the door behind her before creeping into his bed and tapping his shoulder while whispering his name.

 

“Jon…Jon wake up. It’s me. I had another nightmare.” Arya said as Jon slowly came to, turning onto his side to face her, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He pulled back the bed covers, and she climbed in, snuggling up against him as he held her, kissing her cheek, his fingers carding through her hair. Jon held her, his arms around her, cradling her against his bare, muscled chest. His body was sculpted from hours of training, every day. Jon kissed her hair, his rough, calloused hands moving down, tugging at the hem of her nightgown, his fingers trailing across her bare thighs, gently pushing them open, his fingers teasing her smooth flesh before trailing up, over the crotch of her panties, finding her already wet for him. Arya nuzzled her face into his chest, purring softly, her hips arching up, pressing her damp sex against his fingers.

 

“Will you make it better, Jon? Like you always do when I have a nightmare,” she asked, a slight whimper escaping her lips as his fingers teased her moist slit through the fabric.

 

Jon smiled, laying her back against the pillows on his bed before scooting down beneath the covers, lifting her small legs up over his shoulders, his fingers hooking into her panties, pulling them down, only the top of his head visible as he leaned in, his tongue swiping across her slit, teasing the soft, hairless lips, tasting her sweet juices, licking, teasing, tormenting her as fiery hot waves of pleasure shot through her body, her hands grasping handfuls of his hair, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nub at the top of her slit, his rough fingers pressing gently into her hole, finding her dripping core, thrusting gently in and out as she bucked and gasped, whimpering softly. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her moans, so nobody would hear as her breathing grew quicker, heavier, as her pleasure built. Waves of ecstasy flooding her as her stomach knotted then burst, her hips bucking wildly, body shaking as she buried her face in the pillow next to her, her hands holding Jon’s head tight against her until her orgasm faded, her mind coming back to earth as she panted.

 

Slowly, she let go of Jon’s head, and he smiled, looking up at her, his face slick with her juices, glistening in the moonlight shining in through the window. He held her in his arms, rocking her gently as her eyelids fluttered closed, she slowly drifted off to slumber, and Jon scooped her up, carrying her quietly back to her room and tucking her in before heading back to his room, licking his lips, his boxers tented. He would have to take care of that before he would be able to get back to sleep. He entered his room, never seeing the face of his other sister, peering out at him through a slightly open doorway…


	2. Deep Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to take action, Sansa follows Jon into his bedroom.

She had always liked him. When she was younger, she had looked up to him as her strong big brother. He played with her, pretending she was a princess and he was her champion, defending her honor against all challengers. As she grew up, her mother tried to discourage her from seeing him in a positive light, but she couldn’t help herself. No matter what her mother said, she loved him. 

As she matured, she grew besotted with him, soon falling deeply in love. She would spy on him from her perch on the balcony as he sparred in the yard, the sweat pouring off him, dripping tantalizingly down the muscles of his bare chest. He often trained shirtless, and it made her dizzy to watch him. Lately, she had grown more aware of her body, noticing a heat and dampness between her legs as she watched him. At night when the rest of the house was asleep, and she lay in bed with the lights out, thoughts of him would drift through her mind.

Often as she thought of him her hand would creep beneath her covers, pulling the front of her nightgown up around her waist, her fingers finding that secret part of herself that her mother said she must not touch. She let her fingers tease the slippery folds open before dipping inside her heated core, the hole slick causing her finger to slide in easily. She bit her lip to stifle her cries as her breathing hitched in her throat. She stifled a moan. 

“So amazing,” She thought to herself as she lay in her bed.

These sensations felt so good that they couldn’t possibly be wrong. As Sansa’s fingers teased and touched the small nub that lay at the top of her slit she thought of Jon, her vision swimming as the pleasure exploded in her belly, her orgasm washing over her in a wave. 

She climbed out of her bed, determined to confront him and confess her feelings, but when she opened the door, she saw movement out in the hallway and hid behind the doorframe. It was from her brother Jon. He was leaving Arya’s room and licking his lips. The front of his boxers bulging. She stifled a gasp, afraid to call attention to herself at that moment.

“He is erect,” she realized with a start.

She held her breath and watched him step into his room and close the door behind him, and waited until she was sure the coast was clear before creeping through the hall and sneaking into his bedroom. She froze as she stood in his doorway, startled at the sight before her. He was laying on his bed; the covers were pulled back, his eyes shut tight as he stroked himself, his breathing heavy.

“Omg. He is masturbating. It’s huge,” Sansa thought to herself.

She gasped, and he heard her, his eyes widening as he saw her watching him from the doorway. He froze looking up at her before quickly covering himself with his hands.

“Err uh um Sansa. Wh…what are you doing in here?” He asked awkwardly.

Sansa crept slowly towards the bed, not speaking; her eyes fixed on his member, she sat down on the feather mattress, her hand hesitantly reaching out in front of her was inching closer to his member. She had to touch it. Just once to see what it was like. She had never seen a man’s thing, much less felt one. She wanted her brother to be her first.

As her hand closed around the shaft, Jon pulled his hands away, a shocked smile on his face as he cupped her cheek, tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb. She blushed, leaning into his touch, her hand moving gently across his shaft, fingertips tracing the thick, dark veins in his pulsing member, it was so hard and yet so soft at the same time. And so hot. She leaned down, remembering something she once heard the kitchen maids mention while gossiping amongst themselves.

Blushing furiously she slowly took the tip of his member between her lips, closing her mouth over the shaft, the tip of her wet, velvet tongue darting out to swipe against his mushroom tip, causing Jon to gasp and shiver.

“Sweet Gods, Sansa. Damn that feels incredible." He breathed watching her intently.

Jon softly caressed her cheek with his left hand, the right gripping the top of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, guiding her head up and down on his shaft, moaning quietly as he watched his member disappearing in and out of her warm, wet mouth. She sucked his shaft, bobbing her head up and down gently, tongue teasing the slit at the tip, her hands stroking the lower half of his shaft while cupping his balls, rolling them gently between her soft fingers. 

Jon moaned softly, his breathing heavy, his hands holding her head on his member, his hips thrusting upwards, pushing the tip of his member into her tight, constricting throat causing her to gag as he panted, his movements frantic as she drove him closer to the breaking point. "S...so close. Sansa, I'm going to cum in your mouth," he muttered, eyes shut tight, fingers pressing tight against her scalp, holding her head still as a thick, salty goop sprayed into her mouth causing her to gag and splutter, some of his stuff dribbling down her chin. She pulled back when he finished, scooping his seed off her chin with a finger and examining it curiously before pushing the finger into her mouth, licking it clean.

Jon smiled, and she giggled, curling up against his chest as he held her, his fingers carding through her hair. Sansa inhaled deeply as she lay in his arms. His body smelling of an earthy musk, hard and heavily muscled, his lips against her neck, trailing fiery kisses across her skin, causing her breath to hitch as he tugged aside her collar, nuzzling her bare shoulder, his free hand moving down to her chest to cup her small, budding breasts through the fabric of her nightgown. 

Sansa moaned and buried her face in his shoulder, biting down on her lower lip as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, pressing tight against his body, her left hand disappearing down below the bed covers, tugging her nightgown up over her hips. Her body was so hot as though it was burning up from the inside out, the aching emptiness between her legs driving her mad. She slipped a hand into her panties and teased a soft, slender finger between her lips, teasing circles around her dripping hole. She was so wet now, and it was driving her mad. She needed something, but she wasn’t sure what. There was only a light patch of copper-colored fuzz covering her slit, but she was proud that she was growing up. 

Her parents were away on a trip for work, taking her older brother Robb with them since he was the heir to the family business, leaving she and her siblings behind with their Uncle, Ben. He was kind and sweet, but rather quiet and kept to himself. Most of the time she and Jon were left to watch over Arya, Bran, and baby Rickon. Jon smiled, hugging her close, his arms wrapped tight around her trailing kisses along her jaw, his hands tugging her nightgown upwards. She raised her arms, helping him to remove it before tossing it onto the floor while she slid out of her panties, his rough hands teasing her nipples, pinching and twisting the hard-pink nubs, making her gasp. It felt so good, but it still wasn’t enough. She still needed more. 

“J…Jon, please. I need…” she started to say, but she wasn’t able to finish before Jon pushed her hands away from her dripping sex, his hands replacing hers, his calloused fingers probing her slit, rolling and teasing her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Jon teased his fingers across her entrance, a thick digit pushing slowly into her very wet tunnel, causing her back to arch, a small whimper escaping her lips. As Sansa moaned and writhed in his arms, her juices soaking his hand and her thighs, Jon pumped his finger in and out of her tight clutching sheath, her hips rocking on his hand, grinding hard against his hand.

“Sooo good. More, please,” she gasped, waves of pleasure coursing through her as her stomach knotted, tightening as her vision swam. She felt her mind going blank as her body shook, the pleasure too much for her to handle, she shoved her fist to her mouth, biting down to keep from screaming as her juices gushed out, soaking her thighs and the bed, coating Jon’s hand.

“It was so much better with Jon,” she thought, riding out her orgasm, Jon teasing her clit between his fingers, prolonging her pleasure, making her body shake, her hips bucking as she came a second time, before collapsing, her body limp, breathing heavy, she fell back against the pillows panting hard. 

Sansa lay back against the pillows, Jon lying beside her, kissing her forehead as he smiled down at her, eyes full of warmth and love, he gazed at her, body slick with a sheen of sweat, her hair damp, thighs dripping. 

“Wow, Jon, that was incredible,” She whispered, gazing at her beloved brother, she curled up against his chest, her breathing steady as her eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling tight against his shoulder as she drifted off to slumber, Jon beside her, both asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa pass the point of no return.

The first rays of dawn broke slowly, filling the room with light from the open window, shining down on the pair, sleeping in each other’s arms. Jon woke slowly and noticed an odd weight on his arm. Looking down he spotted Sansa in his bed. His arms wrapped around Sansa, her nude body pressed against him under the bed covers. Her head lay on his right arm, his left wrapped around her middle. Jon looked at her and smiled.

“She is so beautiful,” he thought to himself as his lips curled upward in a smile.

He cradled her in his arms, watching her sleep, her mouth twitching ever so slightly as she mumbled in her sleep, “Jon, I love you,” she said causing him to jump slightly in shock, having never heard her say that before, which woke her up. 

Sansa blinked sleepily, sitting up and looking around, dazed and confused before the memory of last night came back, and she realized she was naked in her brother’s bed. Her face turned crimson as she blushed, moving to cover her breasts and pussy with her hands, only for Jon to stop her, taking her hands in his and kissing her fingertips before leaning in, softly pressing his lips against hers in a gentle and loving kiss.

Sansa melted into his embrace and pressed herself up against him deepening the kiss. Jon's hands roamed, teasing and tracing the contours of her body, his tongue parting her lips, probing her mouth gently as she ground her hips against him, eliciting a moan from Jon. His member swelling, becoming hard as he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him, her legs on either side of him as she gasped. Sansa looked up at him, her cheeks coloring as she blushed, a nervous fluttering in her stomach as she tried to turn her face to the side. Jon held her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks.

“You are so beautiful, Sansa,” He said smiling warmly and gazing lovingly into her eyes. 

Sansa beamed, looking up at him. “Do you think so?” she asked, her hands cupping his cheeks as he ground his member against her heated core, rapidly feeling herself becoming aroused as she looked up at him, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

Sansa, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Jon said, his member hard and throbbing, pressed tight against her wet sex as the heat of her core drove him wild. He longed to have her, terribly aroused as he gazed at her, wishing desperately to be inside her, thrusting away, taking his pleasure from her body. He was sure he would go mad otherwise. He reached up and cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips before gazing into her eyes.

“I need you, Sansa. More than anything. Will you give yourself to me, body and soul?” he asked, gazing at her longingly.

Sansa gulped looking up at him, her head swimming as she bit her bottom lip. “It was all happening so fast; this is what she had secretly fantasized about, lying in her bed at night, but was she ready for something like this? She loved him more than anything, she knew that, and she was sure she would have no regrets about it later, but it all seemed like an impossible, beautiful dream. Omg. Am I dreaming?” she thought to herself. 

Still, her mind was made up. She smiled, looking up into his eyes and nodded, causing him to grin. “Yes, Jon. Yes. I love you more than anything.” She said.

Jon smiled at her genuinely, his fingers teasing across her scalp. Gently but firmly he tugged her hair, forcing her head back, exposing her neck as his lips trailed searing kisses across her skin. Jon’s hands roamed her torso, teasing and caressing, his hips grinding hard against her. She moaned and whimpered, his soft kisses driving her wild. Flushed and overcome with arousal she tangled her fingers in his dark hair as his lips found her cleavage, gently kissing and nibbling her small, budding breasts.

Jon’s lips captured one of her nipples then the other, tongue teasing and swirling around the rapidly hardening nubs, causing her back to arch as she grew breathless with need, her body on fire as his hands kneaded her breasts, fingers plying the firm, sensitive flesh, making her moan and squirm beneath him. Jon moved down the bed, nuzzling and kissing her flat stomach, his hands caressing her bare thighs, causing her breath to catch in her throat as he moved lower, kissing the firm skin of her abdomen. 

Sansa’s head was swimming; her body a pile of mindless goo as Jon’s fingertips gently caressed the wet pink lips of her sex. She gasped and propped herself up on her elbows, forcing herself to focus on him. She felt his face nuzzling against the soft fuzz covering her slit, his warm breath driving her wild as his tongue swiped out, teasing the soft wet lips and all of a sudden she stopped moving. Lights exploded behind her eyes as his fingertips found the budding nubbin at the top of her slit, teasing it in slow circles, gently pinching it driving her wild, her hips bucking as his tongue dove between her lips, teasing, tasting, tormenting her before pushing into her wet sheath, thrusting in and out of her, tasting her juices.

Sansa gasped and writhed on the bed. She had never imagined such pleasure could exist. Her normal calm air evaporating as her mind went blank. She couldn’t breathe or think. Her head was spinning as waves of ecstasy coursed through her, making her body tense, her stomach knotting. She thought for sure she would go mad, and then the knot burst, and she gasped, crying out as everything went blank, her body trapped in an endless sea of pleasure, her fingers tangling in Jon’s hair, holding his face against her like a lifeline, afraid to let go lest she be lost. 

As she slowly came back to earth, panting hard, she struggled to sit up, looking down at Jon through half-lidded eyes, seeing him smirking up at her, his face glistening, his tongue darting out across his lips, tasting her juices as he grinned at her. Jon smiled, moving back up, his body pinning her to the bed, claiming her lips in a kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue as he reached down, rubbing the head of his member against her sex, making her gasp.

As he pressed the tip against her slick entrance, he braced himself with his right arm, looking into her eyes, whispering words of love as he slowly pushed his hips forward, the head of his member pressing past her entrance. His tip was inside her, and he moaned aloud, gently pushing forwards, little by little, her walls contracting, squeezing down on him driving him wild as he met resistance and she jumped a bit, his tip pressed against her maidenhead. He kissed her deeply to soothe her fears and held her in his arms until she nodded her consent.

Jon cradled her against his muscular chest, his hips thrusting forward, his member tearing away her virtue before stilling himself inside her, causing her to stiffen and cry out in pain. He held her close, his lips trailing soft kisses across her cheek as she whimpered, her face buried in his shoulder, a few tears falling from her eyes as the pain slowly faded. He kissed her deeply, brushing away her tears until she smiled weakly and he began to move again, thrusting gently into her tight heat, his breath catching as she clung tightly to him, biting her lip, his hips rocking back and forth, smacking lightly against her thighs.

She looked him in the eye, cupping his cheeks in her soft hands, pale fingers splayed across his skin. “F…faster, please Jon,” She whimpered, stifling a soft moan and looking embarrassed as she wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him deeper inside her. Sansa ached for his embrace, that emptiness finally gone as she gasped and moaned. His hips thrusting faster, his member pushing in and out, in and out of her more quickly, harder and deeper as the bed creaked and shook. The headboard was hitting hard against the stone wall, the heady scent of their love and lust filling the room like a thick cloud.

Sansa raked her nails against the flesh of his back, making him cry out, before leaning down, kissing and cupping her breasts, teasing his tongue across her nipples. Jon’s teeth bit down gently on the hard nubs as his free hand slipped between their bodies, teasing and tugging softly on her swollen clit, making her pant, her body stiffening as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. Her back arched and she cried out, her soft velvet sheath clamping down on his member as he moaned her name over and over. She felt his member swelling inside her and instinct led her to squeeze down on him making him grunt, his seed spilling into her womb as they both collapsed on the bed. He pulled her tight against his chest, kissing her forehead as she lay happily in his arms, her head resting against his chest, his fingers in her hair. They held each other like that for a while, catching their breath, coming down from their bliss, before Sansa looked up into Jon’s eyes, worrying softly at her bottom lip.

“Do you love me, Jon?” She asked, gazing into his dark eyes.

Jon smiled, watching her for a moment. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He reached up, cupping her cheek. “I love you dearly, Sansa. You’re my beautiful, precious little flower,” he said. 

The sun was shining now, and Jon looked over to the clock on the bedside, noting it said 5:26 am. It would be time to head down for breakfast in about half an hour. So, they spent a few more minutes in each other’s arms before they decided to get up, Sansa pulling on her panties and nightgown, headed to her room to bathe and dress while Jon did the same.


	4. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. No lemon in this chapter but Jon and Arya do have a serious discussion.

Leaving his room after getting ready for the day, Jon made his way down the upstairs corridor, pausing outside Arya’s door. He wondered if he should look in on her to see if she was up and ready before heading down to breakfast. Making up his mind, he knocked and waited for a response. Receiving none, he opened the door a crack and stuck his head in. Sprawled out on the bed, Arya lay fast asleep. She must have kicked her blankets off in the night because they lay askew at the end of the bed. Stepping into the room he crossed to her bed and stood, gazing down at her.

Arya lay stretched out across the bed, her dark hair partially covering the side of her face, her chest rising and falling. Her nightgown had ridden up along her hips during the night and his eyes were instantly drawn to her small toned legs and then further up, toward her sex, hidden by her blue underwear. He drew in a sharp breath, remembering how sweetly she had writhed and moaned last night, her body shaking as her hands clutched desperately at his hair. Shaking his head to clear it, he gently tapped her shoulder.

“Arya. Arya wake up. It’s time to head down for breakfast. You need to get up and get ready,” He said gently.

Arya scrunched her eyes and grimaced before rolling over and burying her face in the pillow beneath her head. Sighing, Jon moved to gently shake her. Grumbling she tried to swat his hand away, but he only laughed. With a huff of annoyance, she sat up in her bed, now fully awake.

“I was having such a wonderful dream, Jon. I dreamt that Septa Mordane’s voice disappeared and she was unable to bore me with her boring lessons and all of her stupid rules about proper ladylike behavior,” Arya said, her nose wrinkling as she spoke.

Jon laughed and shook his head. “Arya, that’s terrible. Besides most of her lessons are important to your future. A good education is important. I myself receive lessons from a tutor that Father hired for us.”

“Yes, but you also get fencing lessons, archery lessons, riding lessons, and martial arts training. Mother and Septa Mordane won’t let me take them.” Arya said sullenly.

“Your mother and Septa Mordane have good intentions. They want what’s best for you. And I’ll always be here to spar with you,” Jon supplied, trying to cheer her up.

“They want me to be a lady, but that’s not who I am,” Arya said, her expression turning sour at the thought.

“Well, your mother isn’t here right now. Today, after your lessons with Septa Mordane, I’ll come to get you and you can join Bran and me for our fencing lessons,” Jon offered.

“Really? You mean it?” Arya said, instantly perking up.

“Of course. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast.” Jon said turning towards the door, leaving her alone.

Standing, she quickly undressed before crossing her bedroom to the large oak wardrobe. She opened her wardrobe and selected an outfit to wear. Settling on a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt, she quickly dressed and pulled on an old pair of trainers before making her way downstairs.

Entering the dining room, she found Jon sitting at the table talking to Bran and Uncle Ben. Sansa was feeding Rickon oatmeal when she sat down at the table. Jon spared her a smile as she loaded her plate with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

“There you are, Arya. We were wondering when you would join us,” Sansa said, turning to face her.

“Sorry. Had a rough night last night.” Arya supplied between bites.

“Another of your nightmares?” Bran asked, looking at her across the table.

“Yeah. It was awful, but eventually, I was able to get back to sleep.” Arya said, a blush coloring her cheeks as she relived last night in her head.

“Girls, after your breakfast, you have your lessons with Septa Mordane. She’ll be here in about an hour so eat your breakfasts then head upstairs and get your books.” Uncle Ben said, looking at them across the table.

Arya grumbled as Sansa nodded politely, turning back to Rickon.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Having finished with his lessons for the day, Jon exited the library, leaving Bran and Maester Luwin behind. He headed upstairs to the lady’s parlor where Arya would be waiting, no doubt anxious to escape from her lessons with Septa Mordane and the other girls. Jon smiled to himself. Arya was a free spirit. She refused to conform to her mother’s expectations of proper ladylike behavior and Jon couldn’t help but love her for it. Briefly, he wondered what Lady Catelyn would have to say about her daughter’s unladylike behavior last night with, “The Bastard” and stifled a grin.

He had tried for years to get along with her, to win her over but eventually gave up on it, accepting it as a lost cause. Now he merely tried to avoid her. Winning over her children had been much easier. He and Robb had grown up side by side together, as brothers. It didn’t matter to either that they had different mothers. They had always been thick as thieves. Sansa was two years younger than them, but he had gotten along with her two, often playing with her for hours as children before her mother had tried to separate them.

Jon had always been fond of his sisters, but as the years went by that love grew. He couldn’t imagine his life without them. He had always felt more complete when spending time with them. He had often fantasized about them as he grew older, perhaps in ways, he shouldn’t have. Learning that Sansa felt the same way about him had been a gift from the gods. They had taken their relationship to a whole new level and while he was excited, he was also a touch anxious and nervous. He worried about how Arya would react when she found out. He also worried about how Sansa would react to his “comforting” Arya after her nightmares.

He still wasn’t entirely sure how all that came about. Last summer, he and Robb had snuck a bottle of Arbor gold from the cellar while their parents were out at the theater. Robb had passed out in the den and drunk himself, he stumbled up the stairs to his room, falling on the bed. He had been about to crawl under the bedcovers to sleep it off when Arya came running into his bedroom complaining of a nightmare. The rest of the night was hazy at best, but he had woken up the next morning with vague memories, a sticky face and a naked Arya in his bed. Waking up had been awkward, but Arya had seemed cheerful when she helped fill in the blanks from the night before. Terrified, he had begged her not to tell a soul. She had promised to keep it a secret provided he be there to comfort her anytime she had a nightmare. Relieved and incredibly excited at the prospect of a repeat, he had agreed.

Knocking on the door to the lady’s parlor, Jon stuck his head in and spotted Arya squirming anxiously in her seat, a look of relief on her face at his presence. “Excuse me, Septa Mordane. I was wondering if I could borrow Arya for a little while?” Jon spoke softly.

“Oh well, I am not sure if that is…” Septa Mordane started only for Jon to interrupt.

“It’s alright. I’ve already cleared it with Uncle Ben.” Jon said more firmly, his tone clearly brooked no room for an argument from her.

“Very well, I suppose. If your uncle is fine with it I suppose Arya can…Oh!” Septa Mordane started as Arya jumped from her seat, quick as a flash and raced out into the hall to join Jon, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

“I take it you’re glad to be out of there then?” Jon asked amused. 

“You wouldn’t believe how boring it is in there,” Arya grumbled.

“Well, you’re free for the moment. Come along now. We’ll get changed into something more comfortable and you can join Bran and me for our fencing lesson.” Jon said leading her down the hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jon had finished changing into a pair of loose-fitting trousers and a t-shirt allowing him to more easily move and stood to wait in the hall outside Arya’s door. 

“I wonder what’s taking her so long,” He thought to himself and knocked on the door.

“Arya, it’s me. Are you alright? We’ll be late if you don’t hurry.” He called. Receiving no reply he opened the door and stepped into her room. Looking around he spotted the outfit Arya had been wearing lying forgotten on the floor by the door. Stepping further into her room he spotted Arya standing in front of a full-length mirror, naked as her name day. 

“Oh, um sorry.” Jon started about to turn around to give her privacy when she spoke, still examining herself in the mirror.

“What do you think of me, Jon? I mean I’m not the beauty that Sansa is, I suppose. But am I ugly? Sansa’s friends think I am.” Arya said, with a sniffle.

“What? Of course not, Arya. You’re incredibly beautiful. Where is this coming from? Jon said, gazing at her. 

“I see how you look at Sansa when you think nobody is watching. I’m not stupid, Jon. I know how you feel about her. You’re in love with her.” Arya sighed turning to face him.

Swallowing thickly, Jon knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes. “It’s true. I do love Sansa. But I also love you, Arya.” Jon quickly started cutting off a sniffle from Arya.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without either of you in it. I am in love with Sansa but also with you. Wolves mate for life but there’s no rule that says a wolf must love only one mate. I love you both and I could never choose between you. I understand you may not like that, but I can’t choose. I want both of you in my life.” Jon said, with a resigned sigh, looking down at the stone floor.

“Both of us?” Arya said awkwardly, her emotions swirled, and her thoughts jumbled. So many things rushing through her head at his words.

“Yes. Both of you.” Jon repeated.

“I think I need time to process this,” Arya said quietly.

“I understand. I’ll leave you alone for now.” Jon said, standing and leaving. He paused at the doorway, looking back at her.

TBC


	5. The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa continue their new relationship.

Sansa smiled to herself as she sat with the other girls on the balcony, practicing her stitching. It had been two days since her brother had taken her maidenhead. She had been sore for a little while, but she had no regrets. Since then they had only been able to sneak the occasional secret kiss here and there. They couldn’t risk getting caught. Still thoughts of that morning and being in Jon’s arms made her stomach flutter, her body tingling as she longed to be with him again, in that way. 

She looked down into the yard, seeing him there, fencing with Rodrik Poole, the instructor their father had hired to teach her brothers. “Gods, he’s so handsome,” she thought to herself, admiring him as he moved. 

She felt that familiar heat, the dampness building between her thighs as she flushed, quickly tearing her eyes away from him and focusing on her stitching. Jeyne had been talking about something silly, but she didn’t notice so she smiled and nodded here and there, pretending she had been listening.

Jon was flushed and sweating, his shirt sticking to his skin, he reached up wiping his brow as he paused to catch his breath. Looking up he saw her on the balcony, and his heart ached, his need to be with her, to touch her and hold her in his arms nearly overwhelming him. For the last three days, she and Arya had both consumed his every waking thought. His stomach did flips every time he saw them. He and Sansa had shared a few brief kisses, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed his mates.

He was finished for the day, so he put away the fencing gear and headed inside, wiping himself off with a towel before walking upstairs to his bedroom to shower and change. Later he went to seek Sansa, finding her on the balcony of the ladies’ parlor. He approached her, clearing his throat.

“Sansa, I’ve come to take you out for your riding lesson,” he said.

Recently he had been escorting her out onto the grounds, teaching her horse riding. It was during this time each day that they got to be alone with each other, sharing brief kisses and cuddles. Sansa smiled, putting away her sewing in a wicker basket in the parlor before following him out of the parlor towards her room, where he waited outside while she changed into her riding clothes, a smooth sky-blue blouse, matching riding shorts and a pair of black, patent leather riding boots with silver buckles, her long, auburn curls hanging loosely about her shoulders.

Ever the gentleman, he offered her his arm, which she took, a blush on her face and he escorted her out into the stables, finding them empty. As she headed towards the horses’ stalls, he suddenly stopped her, pushing her against a bale of hay, pinning her arms to her sides, his lips finding hers, kissing her deeply, he ground his hips against her abdomen, causing her to stiffen and moan into their kiss. He pulled her tight against him, leaning in close and whispered softly into her ear, “I love you, Sansa.” 

Sansa beamed happily, his arms wrapping around her, holding her tight against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his lips trailing kisses along her neck. Slowly they pulled apart, flushed and smiling and Jon led Sansa over to a mare in a nearby stall, leading the horse out and helping Sansa to saddle it before mounting as he then saddled and mounted his own horse, both riding out onto the grounds, the wind blowing in their hair as they kicked their horses into a light trot.

They spent a comfortable hour riding around the grounds of the Stark manor before coming to a stop at a small lake on the edge of the property. They dismounted, hitching their horses to a nearby fence post, allowing them to graze while Jon went to his saddlebags, removing a picnic blanket, a thermos of tea and a paper bag filled with sandwiches. He spread out the picnic blanket and they took their boots off before they each sat down, Jon pulling Sansa into his arms, kissing her deeply, his hands reaching up, caressing her cheeks. Neither wanted the kiss to end but they eventually pulled away, gasping for air, their faces flushed, Sansa blushing softly, Jon grinning at her as held her against his powerful chest.

They enjoyed the moment, neither wanting to break apart before Jon lay Sansa back on the blanket, covering her with his body, his fingers carding through her hair, his lips trailing soft kisses across her jaw, moving down, nuzzling her small budding breasts through her blouse. As he worked the buttons, pulling her blouse open, he began gently kissing and nibbling her cleavage, causing Sansa to moan softly, her fingers tangling in his hair, holding his head against her chest. He tugged her bra down below her breasts, cupping and kneading the firm mounds, plying the flesh between his fingers as he suckled greedily at her breasts, teasing and swiping her nipples with his tongue, the wet muscle swirling around the hardened nubs as Sansa whimpered softly, her body becoming hot, the dampness between her legs growing, her breath catching as she moaned his name. 

Jon reached down, caressing her thighs, his fingers inching closer to her heated core, pressing firmly against the soft mound through the fabric of her clothes, his left hand slipping through the leg of her shorts, pushing inside, stroking her sex through the crotch of her panties. She was wet for him. He smiled, kissing her lips, his hands tugging down her shorts. Sansa raised her hips, helping him, propping herself up on her elbows as he tossed them to the side, then leaned in, kissing and nibbling his way up her thighs, his fingers teasing the lips of her sex through the damp crotch of her panties, his teeth gently nibbling the backs of her knees before moving higher, his face nuzzling her smooth, slender thighs, his hands gripping her hips, gently nuzzling her womanhood through her panties.

Jon hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged them down her hips, pulling them off before raising them to his nose, deeply inhaling her scent, causing her to blush as she watched him. “Do I smell good, Jon?” She asked nervously, looking up at him.

“Simply divine, my love,” Jon said, the front of his trousers bulging as he looked at her, a goofy grin on his face.

He knelt down, nuzzling the soft copper fuzz covering her sex, his tongue teasing the wet lips, purring in the back of his throat as he tasted her sweet honey, his fingers gently parting her lower lips, his tongue teasing slow circles around her slick entrance, gently thrusting the velvet muscle into her sheath. Breathless, her mind fogged with pleasure she moaned his name as his thumb pressed firmly but gently against her budding clit, rubbing circles over the nubbin, her hips pressing hard against him as he lapped her flowing juices, fucking her with his tongue, making her cry out.

Her back arched, body tense as he slipped a thick finger inside her clutching sheath, wrapping his lips around her swollen clit, sucking and gently nibbling it, his tongue teasing it with gentle swipes, making her lightheaded, her vision swimming as she grabbed his head, forcing it hard against her. Her world was now a haze of pleasure, lights exploding behind her eyes, making it impossible to think, she focused on the pleasure she felt, her stomach knotting, bucking her hips against his teasing tongue and fingers, breathing hard, her body writhing in ecstasy as she came, flooding his mouth with her juices, she collapsed back, eyes shut tight as she began to pant, the world slowly coming back into focus.

Jon smiled, his face glistening as he pulled her into his lap, holding her against his chest, kissing her forehead as she came down from her orgasm, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She looked up at him shyly, a smile on her face as he held her. 

“I love you, Sansa.” He said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, leaning down he kissed her, wetting her lips with her juices.

She lost herself in the kiss as his tongue pushed into her mouth, her lips parted admitting his probing tongue, wrestling with her own as she felt his hard bulge grind against her hips. She wanted him. Needed to feel him inside her again, that aching emptiness returning as his hands cupped her breasts, kneading the firm mounds, his lips trailing down along her jaw, kissing and gently nibbling her neck, sucking hard on the teeth marks, he pulled away, leaving an angry red mark on her neck.

Jon was breathing hard, his need for her driving him forward as his fingers tugged and pinched her nipples, making her moan loudly. Sansa slipped her left hand down, teasing her slippery lower lips apart, a finger dipping inside, thrusting in and out of her tight heat. But it wasn’t enough. She needed more, she needed Jon.

She looked up into his eyes, cupping his cheek with her right hand, gazing into his eyes. “Jon, please…make love to me,” she said.

He grinned, kissing her before laying her gently on the blanket, he stood, unfastening his trousers, sliding them down his hips along with his boxers, his hard manhood springing forth, jutting out in front of him as he knelt before her, moving between her legs, his left hand on her hip as his right hand guided his stiff, throbbing member to her slick entrance, thrusting his hips forward he buried himself to the hilt inside her in one slow thrust, driving him mad with lust as her tight heat swallowed him whole, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she pulled him tight against her. She looked up into his half-closed eyes, his hips rocking, thrusting gently in and out of her, his hands caressing her pale thighs, fingers teasing the soft firm cheeks of her rear, hands smacking the cheeks, making her jump, a grin on her face as he moaned.

Jon sat back on his heels, lifting her up against his chest, his arms around her, bouncing her gently up and down on his member. Sansa wrapped her legs around his middle, her body pressed tight against his while his lips trailed across her neck, kissing and nuzzling her snow-white skin. Jon's fingers toyed with her auburn hair as he spoke breathily. 

“Oh, Sansa. Gods above, I love you. I’ll never let you go. Wolves mate for life. You’re mine and I am yours,” he said, his eyes gazing into hers making her smile. 

She nodded her head as he rocked his hips, thrusting upwards into her fast and hard, driving her mad with pleasure, her stomach fluttering, making her pant, his lips trailing kisses over her breasts, suckling at her nipples like a hungry babe as he drove himself into her over and over, their cries filling the air as her inner walls clenched tight around his member, her orgasm hitting her hard, making her vision blurry, her juices gushing out, coating his shaft and thighs, his member swelling inside her, his seed spilling into her clutching sheath, flooding her womb.

They lay back on the blanket, cuddling in each other’s arms, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Jon smiled, holding her in his lap, his hands caressing her arms, his lips against her cheek as they enjoyed the summer sunshine before slowly standing, pulling on their clothes.

Jon unscrewed the thermos and poured the tea into the cup and offered it to her, she accepted, drinking while Jon opened the bag of sandwiches and they ate while cuddling against each other. After finishing their lunch, they packed up the food and folded the blanket, stowing it in Jon’s saddlebag. Jon helped her to mount her horse before unhitching them, mounting up beside her, they rode back to the manor, laughing and racing each other. 

When they reached the manor, they dismounted and led the horses into the stables, unsaddling them and leading them into the stalls. Jon pressed Sansa against the wall of the stable, kissing her deeply, his left hand cupping her cheek. 

“I love you, Sansa.” He said smiling softly as he gazed into her eyes. A quiet gasp of shock broke them apart and they looked to the doorway of the stables. Standing there watching them, was their sister Arya, tears in her eyes…

TBC


	6. Whatever Shall Come

“I love you, Sansa.”

She had been in the yard, swinging a fencing blade at an imaginary opponent, cheering when she was victorious, her opponent yielding to her superior skill. She heard the sound of horses’ hooves clattering on the pavestones. There across the courtyard were her beloved brother and her annoying older sister. There were laughing as they dismounted, leading their horses into the stables. She stowed her sword in the armory and ran for the stables, eager to see her brother again. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. That she would be fine with sharing him if he decided to try and include Sansa in their relationship, though inwardly she still had some reservations, fearing that he might prefer Sansa to her. She stopped at the doorway to the stables, her world crashing down around her. 

There they were. Jon cradling Sansa in his arms, kissing her, both lost to the world. “I love you, Sansa.” The words played over and over in her ears, her vision blurry as tears sprang forth. How could he do this to her? She loved him with all her heart and here he was, kissing her horrid sister. He had approached Sansa without even telling her. 

“Had he decided she wasn’t worth waiting for? Did he in fact prefer Sansa to her as she had feared? Was he lying when he told her she was beautiful like Sansa?” All these thoughts raced through her head in the span of a few seconds. “I love you, Sansa.” The words made her sick. And angry. They broke her heart. A sob escaped her throat and they turned, seeing her there. “Why?” was all she could say. Jon broke away and ran to her, Sansa close behind.

Arya wanted to run, but her feet wouldn’t move. Her body not responding. Jon knelt before her, pulling her into his arms and caressing her cheek, his fingers in her hair. He tried to soothe her, whispering words of love but she barely heard him. She glared over his shoulder at Sansa. This was her fault. She had stolen away her favorite brother. Arya’s fists clenched in rage as Jon held her trying to calm her down, but it was like trying to tame a wild beast. Her eyes flashed, she looked at him, tear tracks streaming down her face.

“Why, Jon? What about us? Don’t you love me?” She asked, sniffling softly.

Jon cradled her in his arms, gently wiping away her tears as he held her. “Of course, I do, Arya. I’ll always love you. You’re my sister. But I love Sansa too. You’re both my sisters,” he said trying to comfort her.

“Then why her?” Arya screamed; voice laced with venom.

“She’s my mate, Arya,” he said, gazing softly at her, sadness in his eyes.

“But I can be your mate too,” She said fiercely, stubbornly. 

“Arya…,” he started, looking at her.

“I can. I won’t back down and let her have you all to herself. I love you, Jon.” She said, determined.

Jon knelt there, at a loss for words as Arya leaned in, kissing his lips. Sansa stood behind him, rooted to the spot with shock, unable to say anything, as slowly Jon wrapped Arya in his arms, kissing her back, his fingers tangling in her dark hair.

Slowly, Jon and Arya pulled apart as Jon turned to look at Sansa. Sansa stepped forward, her left hand settling on Jon’s shoulder, as she knelt beside him and leaned forward, her face inching closer to Arya’s, her lips pressed against Arya’s, kissing her gently as Arya froze, startled for a moment, before awkwardly returning the kiss. Jon looked askance at Sansa who sighed softly, looking them both in the eye. 

“When winter comes the lone wolf dies. The pack survives. We cannot quarrel amongst ourselves and we both love you, Jon.” Sansa said.

“Wolves mate for life,” Arya replied.

“However, there will be some ground rules. I will not be humiliated,” Sansa said firmly, gazing at them both. 

“We cannot fight over Jon, so he must love us equally, and make time for us both. You cannot play favorites between us. Nor can you do anything to besmirch our honor. You must swear to provide for us and consider our needs in all things. Nor can you take any other to your bed. We are your mates, not your whores.” 

Jon nodded, his mind struggling to catch up with the unexpected turn of events. His sisters knelt beside him and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, kissing each before they stood and returned to the manor, Arya and Sansa holding Jon’s hands in theirs, they entered and let go. Jon, Sansa and Arya heading upstairs, each going to their chambers to change clothes after the long day’s exertions. 

They each met a short time later in the glass gardens, holding hands as they walked. Jon stopped next to a bush to pick two blue winter roses, placing one in Sansa’s hair, behind her left ear. Turning, he offered the second to Arya, who made a face but took the flower anyway. Jon rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting down on a stone bench, Sansa sitting beside him as Arya climbed into his lap, idly clutching the flower as her head rested on his shoulder.

That evening, they ate dinner in the dining hall, enjoying the time together as a family. Bran was continuing his studies to become a healer with his tutor, Mister Luwin and Rickon had spent the day in the care of his governess, an elderly woman they affectionately called Old Nan. They received a post card from their parents and Robb who were on a business retreat in the tropics with some of the senior executives of Stark World Wide, the family’s business. Robb wrote that he was learning well how to be the next company president but that it was slow going and rather boring at times. Their parents sent their love and said that they would be home at the end of the month and to behave and listen to their Uncle Ben.

After dinner, they retired to the parlor and put in a movie, sitting back on the sofa to watch. Bran sat in one of the recliners, while Sansa, Jon and Arya sat on the sofa, Jon in the middle with little Rickon curled up in Sansa’s lap, his eyelids fluttering, heavy with sleep. Sansa got up and carried him to bed, tucking him in before returning, sitting beside Jon, snuggling against him. After the movie, they retired for the evening, each heading upstairs to their rooms. The girls changed into their pajamas and each waited until the coast was clear before creeping quietly out of their rooms, moving on silent feet, side by side and knocked on Jon’s door. They looked at each other awkwardly as Jon called for them to enter, they did so, Sansa closing and bolting the door behind them as each crept across the room. Jon pulled the bedcovers back and they climbed in on either side of him, each cuddling up against his sides, heads resting on his chest. 

They took turns kissing him, each teasing their tongues into his mouth, their fingers hooking into the sides of his boxers, grinning at each other as they worked together to strip him, Arya giggling as his member sprang forth, standing up straight as a flag pole, erect and hard as a steel rod. Sansa grinned, taking Arya’s hand in hers, placing it on Jon’s member, showing her how to stroke him while Jon propped himself up on his pillows, his hands clutching the sheets, moaning softly as he watched through half lidded eyes.

As her hands stroked him Arya and Sansa whispered quietly between themselves, causing each to grin as Sansa stood and removed her nightgown, tossing it to the floor and slipping her panties down over her hips, stepping out of them. She moved up, settling above Jon’s face, her dripping sex lowered down, pressing against Jon’s lips, making her moan softly as Jon’s wet, velvet tongue probed between her soft petals, teasing the nubbin at the top of her slit, his hands smacking and fondling her rear. Sansa bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans, watching as Arya leaned down, kissing and licking Jon’s hard shaft, her small hands cupping and fondling his balls, rolling them gently between her fingers, her tongue teasing along the mushroom tip, making Jon moan, his hips thrusting up against her lips.

Sansa moaned, her soft hands finding her breasts, kneading the firm flesh, fingers pinching her nipples, twisting the hard nubs, making her cry out, her arousal deepening as Jon’s tongue probed her sheath, thrusting in and out of her heated core, pleasure consuming her she rocked her hips against his face, watching as Arya’s head bobbed torturously slow up and down on Jon’s shaft, inflaming his lust, driving him wild, his hips bucking frantically upwards, towards her mouth. Sansa reached down, fingers teasing her budding clit, her back arched as she rode his face, her eyes shut tight as her pleasure built, breathing heavily, hips bucking as his tongue thrust in and out of her, she stiffened, her body lost in a sea of pleasure as she came, flooding his mouth with her sweet nectar.

Arya stretched out across the bed, her lips wrapped around the thick shaft, her tongue teasing slow circles around the sensitive head of her brother's member, her hands stroking the long hard shaft, too thick for her small hands she had to use both, her saliva dripping down the shaft, onto his balls. Jon stiffened, moaning loudly, his hips thrusting upwards as his member swelled in her mouth, flooding her mouth with his thick seed. Arya choked, pulling away, struggling to swallow as he spurted rope after rope of thick seed across her face and chest. Arya giggled, dipping her fingers into the thick white goop, scooping it up and licking her fingers clean.

Sansa moved down the bed on weak limbs, settling beside Arya, cupping her chin, leaning in, kissing her lips as her fingers scooped Jon’s seed off her cheek and bringing them to her lips, she licked them clean before laying Arya back, moving down slowly, kissing and nibbling along Arya’s neck and shoulders, fingers gently toying with her nipples as she moved lower, nuzzling, licking and kissing Arya’s flat chest and stomach, her hands moving to her sister’s thighs, pushing them open slowly, fingertips grazing gently across the soft, moist lips causing Arya to moan as Sansa knelt down, lifting her sister’s legs up and over her shoulders, gently kissing and nibbling her thighs, teasing open the lips of her slit, fingers teasing in and out of the slick entrance, Arya’s hips rising off the bed, her hands gripping Sansa’s head, tangling in her auburn curls, pleasuring coursing through her body as she gasped and moaned.

Sansa thrust her fingers in and out of Arya’s dripping core, her tongue teasing slow circles around the swelling nub at the top of her slit, Arya’s hips bucking wildly against her face, hands holding her head tight against her as her orgasm exploded through her, her body going limp as she coated Sansa’s face with her juices. Panting, Arya slowly propped herself up on her elbows, looking at her sister who looked up at her, a shy grin on her face. 

“Wow. You’re almost as good as Jon is,” Arya said, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she wiped a hand across her brow. Jon reached down, wrapping his arms around Sansa’s shoulders, pulling her tight against him, his lips finding hers, tasting Arya on her tongue as she straddled his hips, her hands guiding his rock-hard member to her dripping core, a small sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as she took him inside her, once more filled by her brother’s member. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over him, looking him in the eyes as her auburn locks cascaded down around them, her mouth slightly open, rocking her hips back and forth, she rode his hardened member. 

Loud moans escaped Jon’s lips as he placed his hands on her thighs, spurring her on, she bounced herself on his shaft faster and harder, his member filling her completely, touching every part of her insides as lust and pleasure clouded her mind, her stomach knotting, her eyes shut tight she panted, the flesh of his hips smacking against her thighs as she rode him, the nails of Jon’s right hand digging into her thighs as he stroked her budding clit with his left, gently pinching the nub, driving her over the edge, her orgasm consuming her as her body tensed then slackened, collapsing onto his chest as he held her in his arms, his member swelling inside her, flooding her womb with his seed. Jon held Sansa in his strong arms, cuddling her against his muscled chest, his lips trailing soft kisses across her brow, his breathing slowly returning to normal as Arya lay beside them, nuzzling Jon’s shoulder as he reached down, pulling the bedcovers up, over them all.

“Will Jon do that with me?” Arya asked, looking at them both.

Slowly Sansa raised her head from his chest, nodding as she looked at her sister. “One day, when you’re older, yes.” She said. Lying in each other’s arms, they drifted off to slumber, Jon’s arms around them both, holding them against him.

TBC


	7. Revelations

The wind was blowing hard, rain pouring down from the night sky, lit briefly here and there by flashes of lightning. Down below her, palm trees were swaying in the wind, some pulled completely out of the ground by the sheer force of the wind. She struggled to stay aloft, her wings beating furiously as nearby a large building went up in flames, half collapsing, from the power of a stray bolt of lightning. 

Arya jolted up in bed, frozen with fear, panic gripping her heart. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She knew it in her heart. She just didn’t know what or how. Turning, she shook Jon awake, body trembling with fright. “Jon! Jon, wake up. Something bad happened.” Arya said, shaking him harder. Jon woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 2:04 am. “It’s alright, Arya. It was just a nightmare,” he said pulling her against him, kissing her forehead, cradling her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he rubbed her back soothingly. “Tell me what happened,” he said.

Arya lay in his arms, tears in her eyes as she thought back to the dream. “I was a bird. A seagull, I think, and it was storming. A building got struck by lightning and I woke up. I don’t remember anything else,” she said as Jon held her, brushing away her tears, his arms around her. “Hush, now. It’s alright. It was only a dream,” he said as he cuddled her against his chest, cupping her chin, his lips claiming hers in a soft kiss before he stood, lifting her in his arms and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and went about making them some tea. While the water boiled, he went to the bread box and got two English muffins, covering them with a drizzle of honey and offered one to her, which she took gratefully as the kettle whistled. He finished making the tea and they sat in silence, eating the biscuits while waiting for their tea to cool. Arya got up and climbed into Jon’s lap, nuzzling his shoulder. He held her, his fingers carding through her hair. They sat for a bit, drinking their tea before getting up and heading back to Jon’s bedchamber. Going inside, they noticed Sansa was missing. Jon tucked Arya into his bed and left to look for her.

Sansa knelt by the toilet in her bathroom, her stomach churning as she heaved. She must have caught a bug, she thought to herself, gripping the edge of the bowl. She looked up as she heard footsteps and Jon walked in, settling beside her, hugging her against him as she fought to control her nausea, feeling dizzy and weak as he held her, kissing her clammy forehead, his fingers carding through her hair. He cuddled her close, whispering soothing words of comfort and she began to feel a little better. He led her back to the bed in her chambers and lay her down, kissing her brow. “I’ll fetch Mister Luwin. He can give you some medicine and you can sleep in as late as you like,” he said, leaving the room. 

“Late…” The word hit her like a ton of bricks, and she froze thinking hard. She had missed her bleeding by a week. She, Jon and Arya had secretly shared a bed for the last eighteen nights. She and Jon had made love frequently and he always spent himself inside her. “Dear gods no. Surely this was all a mistake, she thought. Just her imagination, but the more she thought about it the more certain she became. What would she do? How would she and Jon explain this to her parents?”

Jon returned, followed by Mister Luwin the healer who lived and worked with the family, tutoring her brother to help prepare him for a career in medicine. Jon helped her slowly to her feet, his arms around her shoulders, settling her on the bed, her hand in his as Mister Luwin listened to her explain her symptoms. He nodded then looked them over thoughtfully for a few moments, Jon cradling Sansa in his arms.

“It’s a bit early to be sure, my lady, but you may be with child,” Mister Luwin said.

Jon froze, looking first at the healer then Sansa in his arms, his face pale while his hands settled protectively over her stomach. “Thank you, Mister Luwin. If you could keep this to yourself for a while though… We would like to be alone.”

Mister Luwin nodded and left, returning to his rooms. Jon held Sansa in his arms, his lips trailing soft kisses across her brow. “Oh, Jon. What will we tell father?” Sansa asked, trembling in his arms. 

Jon held her, rubbing soothing circles across her back and shoulders. “We’ll tell them the truth. I love you, Sansa. Everything will be okay, I promise.” Sansa nodded slowly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she nuzzled against his chest.

Jon stayed up, holding Sansa and humming softly, trying to soothe her nerves as she slowly drifted off back to sleep, his arms around her as he lay back against the pillows, his eyes drifting shut. 

He was walking through the crypts beneath Winterfell manor, a torch in his right hand as he walked down the darkened rows of statues, each looking at him from cold, lifeless eyes, their gazes harsh as if judging him. He came to a stop before a tall statue that he had never seen before. His father’s stone eyes stared back at him, the statue of Eddard Stark stood on a pedestal, eyes downcast. “Was he angry about his relationship with Sansa and Arya? How did he know?” Jon backed away quickly as the statue slowly stood, walking towards him, stone arms raising up, reaching out towards him. 

Jon sat up, breathing heavily, a startled Sansa jolted awake as he sat panting. Sansa frowned up at him, slowly sitting up. “Jon, you startled me. What’s wrong?” Jon’s heartbeat slowly returned to normal and he sat back against the pillows, pulling Sansa against his chest, his fingers toying with a stray lock of her hair.

“Nothing, my love. Just a dream. Everything will be alright, I promise.” He said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Jon looked up as the door opened, Arya quickly coming in and closing the door behind her before jumping onto the bed and cuddling up beside Jon, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Oh… Try not to shake the bed,” Sansa said, making a face before jumping up and running towards the loo.

“What’s wrong with Sansa?” Arya asked curiously.

“She is with child, Arya. She’s going to need us both to look after her now and support her.” Jon said, reaching over to stroke Arya’s hair before getting up and walking over to Sansa, rubbing her shoulders.

Arya walked over to the pair and placed a supportive hand on Sansa’s arm, waiting until her nausea passed before they each headed to their rooms to groom and get dressed for the day. They met back in the hallway and headed down together for breakfast. Arya and Jon loaded a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast while Sansa drank a cup of peppermint tea and nibbled lightly on a slice of toast. Arya and Jon finished their breakfasts and Sansa joined them in the parlor to watch the news. There was an emergency bulletin. A tropical storm had struck the Caribbean. There was severe flooding and first responders were still assessing the damage to the region.

“Omg, that’s where father, mom, and Robb are at,” Arya said, worried and afraid. “You don’t think something happened to them, do you?”

Jon pulled Arya into his lap and cuddled her against his chest, kissing her forehead. “I’m sure that everything is fine. We’ll try and call them. I’m sure that they are all okay,” he said, not entirely convinced himself.

Jon sat her down on the sofa and walked over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number of their room at the resort. The phone rang but nobody picked up. Jon tapped his foot, panicking slightly, his brow creasing. “Come on, come on,” he thought to try to remain calm. The call timed out and he hung up the phone, looking at them all. “I’m sure they’re just at one of the shelters to escape the storm. We’ll wait awhile and maybe they’ll be able to get in touch with us, first chance.” Jon said.

Jon, Sansa, and Arya went outside for a walk in the grounds, Jon holding their hands in his. They walked around the courtyard and Jon led them over to the training grounds. Sansa sat on a bench and watched as Arya and Jon retrieved fencing blades from the armory and began to spar, blades crisscrossing, swinging back and forth. They were both quite good, each managing to land a few blows, but Jon was slightly better. After an hour of sparring, they went inside, changing into swimsuits and headed for a swim. They had a small indoor pool and hot tub. They each swam a few laps before lounging on inflatable rafts until it was time for their lessons with their tutors. They spent the morning studying history, mathematics, geography, and literature before heading down for a light lunch. After lunch, they studied computer skills, biology, social sciences, business management, and economics. 

With their studies finished for the day, they spent the rest of the afternoon alone together by the lake on the edge of the grounds, cuddling in each other’s arms. They were still worried about their parents and Robb though. Jon reclined against the trunk of a tree, Arya and Sansa in his arms. Arya and Sansa looked up at Jon, they’re hands gripping his shirt and shoulders. “I really hope they’re alright. I couldn’t bear to lose them,” Arya said, sniffling.

Jon kissed her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair, teasing the nape of her neck. He had hoped to take their mind off their troubles, as much for Sansa and the baby’s health as to spare them the worry. He gently pressed Arya back against the soft grass, his hands pushing up her shirt, caressing her soft, smooth skin, his lips claiming hers, gently nibbling her bottom lip as he tugged down her shorts and panties, pulling them down around her ankles before taking them off along with her shoes, his lips trailing soft kisses down along her flat chest and stomach, nuzzling her abdomen before lifting her legs up over his shoulders, Arya purring softly as she wrapped her short legs around his head, pulling him against her, her head tilting back as his tongue swiped across her hairless lower lips, his hands smacking and kneading her rear, his tongue pushing gently between her lips, teasing back and forth over the nubbin at the top her slit. He slipped a finger inside her sheath, thrusting it gently in and out of her as he gently nibbled and sucked her clit, making her moan loudly.

As she watched them, Sansa felt herself getting hot, the heat and dampness between her legs building, she unbuttoned her blouse, fingers teasing across her nipples, pinching the nubs, her tongue tracing her lips as she moaned, her eyes fixed on her siblings as she slipped a hand down, under her skirt, teasing her lower lips through the damp crotch of her panties, a moan escaping her as she teased her soft lips through the cloth, fingers pressing hard against her clit. Arya moaned loudly, bucking her hips, her hands tangled in Jon’s hair, breathing heavily, brow covered in a sheen of sweat as she came, his tongue slurping noisily as he swallowed her sweet juices. Arya collapsed back, panting as Jon slowly stood, undressing, slipping his shirt off before kicking off his boots and sliding out of his trousers, he grinned, pulling Sansa against him, he kissed her deeply, Arya’s juices coating his lips as his hands removed her blouse and bra, before hiking her skirts up around her waist, his left hand smacking her rear, his right cupping her cheek. They lay back on the soft grass, Jon moving over her, his fingers grazing her slit. She was dripping, her juices coating his fingers as he slid two thick digits into her clutching sheath, plunging the digits in and out of her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit, making her moan, her eyes rolling back in her head as she ground on his hand, her sheath spasming around his fingers, her orgasm crashing over her as she clung to him. She was ready.

Jon moved between her legs, guiding his member against her lower lips, pressing the head of his member against her slick entrance, moaning softly, a sigh of bliss escaping his lips as he buried himself inside her wet core, the tight heat squeezing down on his member milking him. He began to thrust in and out of her, his hands moving to her breasts, squeezing the firm mounds, kneading the flesh between his fingers as he teased and pinched one of her nipples, his lips capturing the other, sucking and gently chewing softly on the hard nub, making Sansa gasp, her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper into her core, the fingers of her right hand tangling in his hair as he thrust in and out of her, fast and hard, his member hitting deep inside of her, making her head swim, her pleasure building as her left hand drifted down, teasing her clit, rolling the nub between her fingertips. Her back arched, her mind going blank as her orgasm hit her hard, driving Jon over the edge, he moaned her name, stiffening as his member swelled inside her, his seed spilling into her womb.

They collapsed in the soft grass, Jon cuddling Sansa against his side as Arya cuddled up beside them, nuzzling his other side, her head on his chest. They lay like that for a short time before dressing and heading back to the house. When they arrived, they went up to their chambers to wash up for dinner. They headed down to the dining room, where dinner was laid out and they all settled in to eat. After dinner, they went into the parlor to watch the television. The phone rang, and Jon picked it up. 

“Hello. Stark manor, Jon Stark speaking.”

“Good evening, Mr. Stark. I’m Sheriff Parks. I am afraid I have some bad news. It’s about your relatives. I’m afraid your parents and brother were killed in the recent flooding. You should call the coroner and plan to have their remains shipped to you for burial when the weather clears up.

“Thank you, sir. I will do that. Yes, good day.” Jon said hanging up and turning to face them.

Bad news…

TBC


	8. Living and Mourning

How? How could this have happened? It was like something out of a nightmare. I mean you hear about it happening all the time on the news, but you never think it could happen to you. They sat together, huddled in the parlor crying. Jon had broken the news to them all as gently as he could, but the pain didn’t lessen. He felt his own chest constricting, making it hard to breathe. He struggled to fight back tears of his own, trying to be strong for them but all he could think about was that he would never hear their voices again. Never get to talk to his father or spar with Robb in the training yard. Lady Stark was never kind to him, but he mourned them all, even her, all the same. 

Beside him to his left sat Sansa, eyes wet with tears, cuddling Rickon and trying to comfort him. “Where is mama?” He asked, not understanding the concept of death. He kept asking when she would be home, and it broke Jon’s heart. 

“They’re gone, he thought, all gone.” To his right were Arya and Bran. They weren’t doing much better, though they understood the situation better. Their Uncle Benjen had called to plan for their parent’s remains to be brought over and buried in the family crypts. He too looked heartbroken and though he was more reserved with his emotions, it showed in his eyes.

They sat huddled together for hours, lost in their grief, not knowing where to go from here. What would they do? Who would look after them all? Jon knew he would have to be strong for them all, but he wasn’t sure what to do. He cuddled Arya against his chest and wrapped an arm around Bran’s shoulders, his free hand reaching out for Sansa. They were orphans now. It was his duty as the eldest to look after his siblings. Uncle Benjen returned and motioned for Jon to come to speak with him. Jon let go of Arya and stood, walking across the room to the hall to speak with his Uncle. 

“I’ve made all the arrangements to have their remains sent home and we’ll have a small funeral with just family and friends before settling them into the crypts.” He said. Jon nodded, his hands twitching at his sides, not sure what to say or do. “How are you holding up, Jon?” he asked, placing a hand on Jon’s shoulder. 

“Not well, but I’ll manage, Uncle,” Jon replied.

Benjen nodded and softly shook his head. “It’s hard I know. Losing family is never easy. Believe me. I’ve been through this before, several times. But we have each other.”

Jon nodded, unsure what else to do. Benjen stepped past him, going into the parlor to gather up Rickon. It was late, and he needed to sleep. Arya and Bran sat huddled together, silent tears running down their faces while Sansa stepped up and walked over to Jon as he entered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her head resting on his strong chest.

Sansa sniffled, nuzzling against his chest, Jon rubbing soothing circles across her back and shoulders. “What will we do now, Jon?” she asked, hugging him tight.

Jon cradled her in his arms as he cupped her chin, tilting her head up to consider her eyes. “It’ll be alright, sweetheart. Trust in me. I’ll look after our family from now on. Everything will be okay. I promise.” he said, leaning in and softly kissing her lips, her blue eyes drifting closed as she kissed him back.

He pulled back, reaching up to caress her cheek, his thumb tracing her soft pink lips. Arya watching them, and not wanting to be left out, stood and ran to Jon, wrapping her arms around him. He knelt, kissing her lips, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” Bran watched them, somehow unsurprised as he stood, walking past them to find Benjen and Rickon.

Jon took their hands and lead them upstairs, towards their father’s solar, now his as the eldest boy, and led them inside, closing the door behind them he led them over to the sofa and settled down, cuddling them against him, his lips brushing their foreheads. “I’ll become the next Lord Stark,” he said looking at his girls. “Uncle Benjen has agreed to look after the family business until I’m old enough to take over. We’ll lay, Father, Robb and your mother to rest in the family crypts and have a small funeral with just family and close friends.” Jon looked at them both, finally allowing his tears to fall, now that they were alone. He didn’t have to hide the pain he felt from his mates. They turned, hugging him, trying to soothe him as he had soothed them earlier. They sat there for a while, holding each other before heading to bed. Jon climbed into his bed, Arya and Sansa climbing in on either side, nuzzling up against his chest as they drifted off to slumber, too exhausted to think clearly.

Jon woke up late the next morning with Arya and Sansa cuddled up against him, fast asleep with their heads resting on his chest. He smiled sadly, his arms around their shoulders as he watched them sleep, free of worries, if only for a while. Sansa woke up first, her eyes blinking sleepily as she slowly came too before jumping up and running to the bathroom, her upset stomach getting the best of her. Jon gently extracted himself from Arya, careful not to wake her and went to Sansa, kneeling beside her, his right hand on her shoulder while he rubbed her back with the left. She was bent over the toilet vomiting, her hair tucked haphazardly behind her ears. When her stomach finally settled Jon held her, hugging her against his chest.

Sansa stood, heading over to brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth while Jon stood beside her, worrying his lower lip. Finishing, Sansa turned and kissed his cheek, her hands resting against his arms before she left for her own chambers, to shower and dress. Arya began to stir on the bed, getting up and looking around, she saw Sansa leave and climbed out of bed, looking for Jon. She heard the shower start in his private bathroom and slid her nightdress off, walking to the bathroom and stepping into the walk-in shower beside him.

Stepping behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, giggling softly as he jumped, surprised and turned to face her. He smiled, kneeling and wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding hers, kissing her deeply. He sat back on the shower bench and lifted her into his lap, his hands grasping her slender hips, pulling her tight against him, his member grinding against her core as his tongue probed her mouth. He pulled back reaching for a cloth and lathered it with soap before running it gently across her back and shoulders. As his hand ran down, lathering her short legs and feet, Arya nuzzled her face against his chest, a sigh of content escaping her lips.

Jon stood her up gently scrubbing her front, moving the cloth over her chest and down her stomach, washing and scrubbing her hips before running a soapy hand over her core, teasing the soft lower lips open, his soapy fingers finding her clit, making her moan, her knees going wobbly, he held her up as his fingers dipped inside her sheath, thrusting gently in and out as she ground her hips against his hand. Pulling his hand away he handed her the cloth, letting her finish before rinsing her off under the spray of the showerhead as he began lathering his own body with soap.

A short time later, the pair stepped out of the shower, flushed and happy, and dried themselves off, before Arya, wrapped in a towel, headed to her room to dress, leaving Jon to do the same. Jon dressed in a black woolen tunic bearing the Stark crest and a pair of jeans and black leather boots before heading downstairs to the dining hall, where the rest of the family sat, breaking their fasts and took the chair at the head of the table. He fixed himself a plate as they sat, looking around at them all. 

“Too many empty chairs,” He thought to himself, feeling his heartthrob painfully in his chest. Tearing his eyes away he focused on his plate, looking up only when he had finished. Jon stood, heading to the courtyard to spar with the Master at Arms, hoping to distract himself from his troubles. He sparred for hours until finally, exhausted and unable to go on, he headed inside for lunch. As he changed out of his clothes, he walked over to his wardrobe changing into a clean tunic and pair of trousers. Finished, he left his room and headed over to the parlor. Ducking his head inside, he found Sansa and Arya sewing with the other girls. He stood watching them, a smile forming on his face. His beautiful mates. They were the one bright spot in his world.

Days past in this manner. They seemed to pass by before his eyes. Jon was in his late father’s solar going over household accounts. His Uncle Benjen would be managing the family’s businesses until he came of age. The remains of his father, brother and stepmother had arrived and the funeral would be held tomorrow. There was a knock at the door and Jon looked up. Sansa stepped into the solar and closed the door behind her, dressed in a gown of blue cream-colored silk. She was beautiful. He stood and walked over, taking her in his arms, kissing her deeply. He had not been alone with her in a while and he missed her touch.

They sat in an armchair by the fire, Sansa settled in Jon’s lap, his hands wandering beneath her skirts as they kissed. His hands caressed her thighs, teasing slowly upward as she parted her legs giving him better access as his fingers traced her slit through the crotch of her panties before he pulled them away. He unlaced the front of her dress, baring her breasts to his gaze, he leaned down, suckling her nipples, teasing the hardened nubs with his tongue while her hands settled on his head, holding him against her chest as she moaned his name, the wetness and heat building between her legs. She needed him. Needed to feel him inside her, thrusting, filling that aching void that tormented her so…

Jon pushed her skirts up around her waist, tugging her panties down and off before dropping them to the floor as he turned her in his lap, his hands moving to unlace his breeches, his stiff member escaping the confines, standing angry and erect. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up as she settled on her knees, lowering herself down on him, sighing in pleasure as she took him inside her. She rocked her hips, driving him wild, his hands gripping her hips as she moved up and down on him, his member thrusting deeply as her hands found her breasts, squeezing the firm mounds and pinching her nipples, which of late had become so sensitive.

His left hand moved between them finding the swollen nub at the top of her slit rubbing it between his fingers, making her cry out, his free hand playing with her rear, smacking and squeezing the firm cheeks. She was having trouble thinking, the pleasure overwhelming her as she rode him fast and hard, her inner walls squeezing down on him, milking him, making him gasp as he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss, his right hand moving up, tugging gently but firmly on her auburn hair, tilting her head back to expose her soft neck, his lips trailing kisses along the pale skin, his hips thrusting up in time to meet her as they both neared their peak, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room as they both tensed, their orgasms washing over them, driving them both to climax together. Sansa collapsed in his arms, her breath hot and heavy against Jon’s chest as his member tensed inside her, flooding her womb with his seed.

They sat like that awhile, Sansa resting peacefully in Jon’s arms, his arms around her middle, cradling her tight against him. They looked up as a knock on the door sounded and Arya burst in, clutching a pair of fencing blades. “Jon will you come spar with me?” she asked, before stopping as she saw them together. She turned and shut the door behind her before walking over to the pair of them, a determined yet nervous look in her eyes…

TBC


	9. New Experiences

Arya slowly approached the pair, a determined yet nervous look on her face. She dropped the fencing swords to the floor at her sides, looking up at Jon as she kicked off her shoes and moved to unfasten the trousers she wore, stepping out of them and letting them fall to the floor beside her. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her small hips, letting them pool around her feet on the floor before sliding her shirt over her head. She worried her lower lip as she stopped next to Jon, one of her hands on his arm.

“It’s my turn now. I’ve waited long enough,” she said. Sansa looked at her, her head resting on Jon’s shoulder, she climbed down off his lap and stood beside Arya, her hand on her sister’s shoulder comfortingly as she guided her forward. 

Arya knelt before Jon, her small hands grasping his member, stroking the shaft as she leaned in, her tongue darting out and swiping over the tip of his manhood, eliciting a soft moan from him. She slowly teased her tongue around the mushroom tip and along his shaft, licking up the traces of his seed and her sister’s juices, before lowering her mouth down, taking the first few inches of his member into her warm and wet mouth, head bobbing gently up and down as he hardened between her soft lips. Jon’s hands found her head, guiding her gently up and down, his fingers tangling in her dark locks as he moaned, his eyes half-lidded with lust and pleasure. Arya hummed softly in the back of her throat, the vibrations driving Jon mad with lust, his hands tugging softly but urgently at her dark locks, his hips thrusting upwards, he moaned, inflamed with lust as Arya pulled back, making Jon sigh in frustration, his eyes snapping open as he gazed at her, panting breathlessly.

Jon lifted Arya into his arms, his hands settling on her slender hips as he carried her to his desk, quickly brushing everything aside, onto the floor before settling her gently onto the surface, his lips finding her in a passionate kiss. Arya wrapped her arms around Jon’s shoulders, his hands moving down between her thighs, fingers teasing the soft lips of her cunt, gently pushing them open to tease her clit, rolling the swiftly hardening nub between his fingers, making Arya stiffen and moan, her hips pushing against his hand as he slipped a finger inside her, moaning as the soft velvet walls clamped down on the hard digit. 

Jon knelt, pulling Arya to the edge of the desk, his lips trailing soft kisses along Arya’s thighs, making his way slowly up to her dripping slit, his tongue swiping over the lips, licking up her glistening juices, his fingers parting her soft lips, his tongue gently pushing into her tight sheath, the velvet muscle thrusting in and out causing Arya’s hips to buck against his face, her small hands tangling in her brother’s dark hair, soft whimpers and moans escaping her lips as he teased her clit between calloused fingers, her nails raking across his scalp, crying out as her body stiffened, flooding his mouth with her juices.

Jon stood, towering over Arya, his rough, whiskered chin glistening with her juices as she lay back on his desk, panting and looking up at him through lust clouded eyes. He stepped forward, his member hard and throbbing as he rubbed the mushroom tip across her soft petals, his nostrils flaring and his tongue swiping out over his lips, tasting her honey as he pressed the head of his member against her slick entrance, slowly pushing forwards, his thick shaft slowly stretching her, making her stiffen and grimace slightly as her body struggled to adjust to his size. Jon bit his bottom lip as he braced himself against the desk, his member pushing deeper into her. She was so tight, so hot. Her walls squeezed down on his member, driving him wild. He was less than halfway inside her and he was certain he was going to cum any second. Arya gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles white and toes curling as her wet clutching sheath slowly adjusted to his size and the discomfort began to fade, replaced by pleasure as her short, slender legs wrapped around him, attempting to pull him deeper inside her. 

Jon pulled her up against his chest, his hands gripping her backside as he kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, his hips thrusting forward, the tip of his hard member pushing against the entrance to her womb with every thrust, his dark eyes shut tight as he moaned into the kiss. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, her body shaking with every thrust of Jon’s hard cock, his hands fondling her backside as his thick, thrusting shaft rubbed against her swollen clit, making her head spin, her small body swimming with pleasure as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster, harder, his shaft rubbing against something deep inside her causing her breath to hitch, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. 

She couldn’t think, lights were exploding behind her eyes making her vision blurry. Her breath came in short ragged gasps as her body shook, trembling in her orgasm her vision went dark. Arya’s orgasm was driving Jon over the edge, his hips smacking against her pale thighs hard and rough, his member swelling as he flooded her with his seed, his breath hot and heavy against her sweaty skin, his legs going weak, he collapsed into the chair behind his desk, cradling Arya in his arms as she slowly came too. 

Arya opened her eyes, nuzzling against Jon’s chest as he carded his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, grinning and kissed his lips, her hands on his shoulders as she moved up onto her knees to face him, her eyes shining. She winced slightly at dull ache in her hips and climbed off his lap standing on shaky feet. His hands steadied her, and she placed her hands on his arm, blushing as she felt something wet trickling down her thighs. Jon laughed at her cute expression and stood, wrapping her in his jacket before lifting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the office, followed by Sansa, as they all headed towards the bathroom in the master bedroom, now Jon’s room and they all settled into the large sunken tub to get washed up.

After their bath, they settled in the large mahogany bed, Sansa and Arya on either side of Jon, their heads resting on his chest, his arms around their shoulders. Arya drifted off to sleep, her head on Jon’s right arm, while Sansa cuddled against Jon’s left side and looked at him, her soft hands on his chest. 

“Tomorrow’s the funeral… I can’t believe they’re gone,” she said, tears springing to her eyes.

“Yeah, me either,” Jon said sadly, blinking back tears of his own. Sansa shook against his side, quiet sobs pouring forth. Jon held her close, his tears falling in a rare show of emotion. They held each other, crying softly before exhaustion took hold and they succumbed to sleep. Jon had a fitful night, his sleep plagued by nightmares. His head shook from side to side as he mumbled in his sleep. 

(Jon was walking through the halls of Winterfell manor, searching for something, someone, anyone. The manor was empty of life, the walls and ceilings covered in dust and cobwebs. The doors were open, hanging on rusted hinges and birds flew in and out of broken windows. In the darkened corners Jon heard small animals chittering. Suddenly there was a loud howling sound and Jon turned a corner. There sitting in a rotting wooden chair in the parlor was a skeleton in motheaten old clothes, wisps of rotten hair clinging to the skull. Beside it, on the floor, sat an aged wolf with snow-white fur and red eyes. The wolf raised its head, looking Jon in the eyes, and howled, long and loud.)

Jon bolted upright in bed, panting and shaking, a terrified shout tearing forth. Startled, his eyes focused and he noticed Arya straddling his hips, her small naked body frozen as she looked at him, her long dark hair framing her face as she stared at him. Jon slowly calmed down and looked her in the eyes, his heart rate returning to normal as he calmed, only to jolt in surprise once more as he realized what was happening. In the bright sunlight streaming through the window, he saw her. Arya was straddling him, propped up on her knees, her hips rocking back and forth as she rode him, her eyes shut as her breathing steadied, her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy as she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Arya moaned, her fingers thrusting in and out faster as she bounced up and down on her brother’s member, the thick shaft stretching her rectum as her body shook, her juices squirting onto her hand. Coming down from her orgasm, Arya climbed off her brother and moved onto her hands and knees on the bed, wiggling her bum as she grinned at him over her shoulder, her cheeks spread, revealing her gaping hole. 

“Fuck me, Jon.” She giggled as she reached back with her right hand, slapping the cheeks of her backside. Needing no more encouragement, Jon moved behind her, his hard member pressed against her gaping anus. He moaned softly as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself in his little sister’s bowels. “Oh gods, yes. Fuck me, Jon. Fuck me with your dirty cock. I love your cock up my ass.” Arya moaned, shocking Jon with her filthy language.

Jon moaned, his large rough hands mauling her pale upturned cheeks, smacking the firm globes while rocking his hips, thrusting roughly into her backside. He looked down, loving the way his huge shaft disappeared between her cheeks. Jon reached forward, tangling his fingers in Arya’s dark hair and tugged her head back, gazing into her eyes as he thrust forward into her ass. He reached down with his free hand, plunging two thick fingers in her dripping cunt, pushing them in and out, his fingers rubbing her gspot as her fingers stroked her clit. Arya tensed, crying out as she came on Jon’s fingers. “Gods, yes. Fuck. Fuck me, Jon. Fuck your huge cock up my little ass,” she cried. Jon bit his lip, nostrils flaring as he drove his hips forward, his hard shaft buried to the hilt in her rectum, his muscles tense, eyes shut tight as he flooded her bowels with his cum. Jon collapsed back on the bed, his arms around Arya’s hips, pulling her back against his chest as his cock slipped from her gaping rectum with a plop.

Jon lay back against the pillows, a grin on his face as he looked down into Arya’s eyes. “Where did you learn to do that?” He asked.

Arya bit her lip, blushing and looking away. “It’s just something I’ve wanted to try.” She mumbled softly. He grinned, kissing her forehead as they lay in bed, looking up only when Sansa came in, carrying a mug of peppermint tea. “Jon, Arya, get dressed. It’s almost time to go to the funeral…”

TBC

Author’s note: I want to thank everyone who has followed this story. I’ve spent the past week wondering how to end it. The truth is it was never supposed to be more than a short one-chapter one-shot featuring Jon comforting Arya after a nightmare, but I got inspired and then one thing led to another. This is the end though. After I post this there will be a short epilogue to conclude things. I’ve never been to a funeral before, so I plan to omit that since I don’t quite know how to write one. The epilogue will be set in the future, maybe 5 or 6 years from where this leaves off.


	10. Epilogue

Jon sat against the tree by the lake, Sansa in his arms holding the baby while they watched Arya running around playing with the twins. They both looked exactly like Sansa. Auburn curls and Tully blue eyes. They ran around, waving slender branches, sparring with their Aunt Arya who spoiled them rotten, much to the bother of their parents. They were having a family picnic by the lake as they did every week when the weather was nice. It was a nice way to escape from the pressures of managing the Stark family business.

Jon looked out over the lake, his mind drifting back. It had been 7 years since their parents died. A lot had changed in that time. He and Sansa had three children now. Bran had gone off to med school to continue his studies to become a healer, Rickon was away at boarding school. And Uncle Ben had settled down with a girlfriend and moved into a small house on the neighboring property that he owned. They saw each other occasionally. Old master Luwin was still with them, living up at the manor. He was getting on in years though and was planning to retire when Bran returned to the manor after finishing his studies.

Jon looked up as his daughter Talia cheered, having won her sparring match against her brother Isaac. Isaac pouted a bit but quickly cheered and congratulated his sister while Arya walked over and sat beside him and Sansa, reaching out to take the baby, Carver. Carver had taken after Jon and Arya in looks, deviating from the Tully appearance of his mother and siblings. He had just begun teething and so was in a less than cheerful mood. Arya rocked him, soothing him with a lullaby. So much had changed over the years. After the funeral, they found the late Lord Stark’s journals and discovered that Jon was their cousin, his mother being their Aunt Lyanna. It was a shock, but it didn’t change how they all felt about him. Arya rested her head on his shoulder and let her mind drift, wandering what the future could hold…


End file.
